1. Technology Field
The present invention is directed to a data writing method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, a memory storage apparatus and a memory control circuit unit using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Because a rewritable non-volatile memory is capable of providing features such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, high reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory has become the most adaptable memory applied in a portable electronic product, e.g., a notebook computer. A solid state drive (SSD) is a storage apparatus which utilizes a flash memory as its storage medium. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a very popular part of the electronic industry in recent years.
In order to increase space usage efficiency for storage apparatuses, manufactures start to add data compression mechanisms to storage apparatuses. Specifically, a control circuit of a storage apparatus usually performs a compression operation on data to be stored and then writes the compressed data with a smaller data length than the original data into the rewritable non-volatile memory module. Since the data length of the compressed data is unpredictable, and different data uses different compression rates, how to effectively write data with different data lengths under the condition that the space of each physical storage unit is fixed is a goal for technicians of this field to make effort to.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.